Marry That Girl
by enchanted-nova
Summary: Natsu wants to marry Lucy, he sums up the courage to ask her father only to receive the answer, 'no' Enraged that her father would do this, she tells him it doesn't matter they are going to be married anyways. Inspired by the song Rude by MAGIC!


**Author Notes: **Hello Everyone! I have been listening to the song Rude by MAGIC! way too much, so I decided to make a little one-shot based on the song. I hope you all enjoy it, please leave your thoughts. Also if you want more Natsu and Lucy check out my story **Heart by Heart**. Thanks for stopping by!

* * *

**Marry That Girl**

Lucy Heartfilia paced back and forth in her room. She was nervous, very nervous. Unable to contain herself any long, the blonde rushed out of her room and marched straight to her father's office. The halls of her family's mansion were empty and it appeared that all the servants were off on their lunch breaks. Her heels echoed loudly on the marble floor as she approached her father's office. She took in a sharp breath and stopped in front of the door. On the other side she could hear the voices of her father and Natsu.

Her heart started pounding as she leaned closer to the large wooden door and pressed her ear against it. She had her manicure fingers crossed, praying her father would say yes to Natsu. The young couple had been dating for five years, and Natsu and Lucy both wanted to marry. Lucy's father, though he wasn't truly apart of her life, Natsu felt that they should get his blessing. She didn't want to ask her father, but it seemed important to Natsu. So she agreed to allow her boyfriend of five years ask her father for her hand.

Two days ago, Lucy and Natsu arrived at the Heartfilia estate to visit her father. They would be leaving first thing tomorrow morning, so Natsu decided that today he would ask her father the question. He had woken up early, gotten dressed and practiced the question for about two hours in the mirror. They had breakfast together, and Lucy told him that no matter what her father said, she was going to marry him anyway. That had eased Natsu's mind and gave him the confidence to finally go ask her father.

She got tired of waiting, so that's why she ventured down to her father's office. There was no way it could take half an hour to get a yes or no answer from her father. He was always so busy with work he kept all conversations short and to the point, she had a hard time believing he was having small talk with Natsu Dragneel.

"I want to marry you're daughter, Mr. Heartfilia. I'm asking if I can have her hand in marriage," Natsu said, and Lucy felt a blush rise onto her cheeks. "She's beautiful and smart and a wonderful wizard. She's been there for me, and I love her. So please, can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?"

Lucy placed a hand on her chest and smiled warmly. She knew that Natsu was probably sweating and trembling and terrified, but she was so proud of him for talking to her dad. He had always been an intimidating man, so Lucy could only imagine the look he was giving Natsu.

"You want to marry my daughter?" her father repeated.

"Yes, I do," Natsu replied proudly. Lucy could just imagine his goofy grin on his face. "So will you say yes? May we have your blessing?" Natsu asked hopefully.

There was a long silence, which made Lucy very anxious. It seemed like hours were passing by when it was only a few seconds.

"No, you may not."

Lucy's mouth fell open and she stepped back from the door, shaking her head. She couldn't believe her father, he knew that they were in love, he knew they had been together for five years. Anger began to swell inside of her, how could he say no?

"Mr. Heartfilia," Natsu began, sounding vey shocked by the man's answer. "Why? We're in love. I'm going to take good care of her." He was being honest and polite, but deep down he was hurt that Lucy's father was refusing them.

"Tough luck, Mr. Dragneel," Mr. Heartfilia stated firmly. "My answer is still no."

Lucy had heard enough, so she barged right in. She stopped beside Natsu and looked at her father with tears in her eyes. "Why are you being so rude?" she demanded of her father, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know that I'm in love with him." She gestured to Natsu and waited to hear what her father would say.

"Lucy-" he tried, but she interrupted him.

"We came here to ask for your blessing," Lucy paused and shook her head. "I was against it, knowing that you would do something like this. How could you, daddy? Natsu is a good man."

"Lucy, he isn't the man for you," her father stated, and Lucy glared at her father. She scoffed and shook her head, flabbergasted and appalled with his words. Natsu remained silent where he stood, his eyes on Lucy as she let her tears fall.

"Love him or hate him, father, I'm going to marry him. I'll go wherever he goes," Lucy assured her father.

Natsu smiled at Lucy and watched as she stormed out of the room. He knew she was going to pack there things and they would be leaving the moment she was finished. When the sound of her heels faded away, Natsu looked back at her father. He took in a deep breath and walked over to her father's desk. "I'm going to marry that girl and we'll be a family, no matter what you say."

Mr. Heartfilia stared at Natsu. "My answer is still no."

Natsu smirked and pushed away from the desk. He started walking out of the office and stopped at the door. He held it open for a moment and looked back to Lucy's father. "I hope you change your mind," Natsu said softly. "It would mean a lot to me, but more importantly it would me the world to your daughter."

Mr. Heartfilia watched as Natsu quietly left the room. When the door shut, he sighed heavily and sank back in his chair. He turned around, so that he was facing the window and stood up. Mr. Heartfilia looked down at the entry way to the mansion and saw Lucy walking out. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

Lucy stopped for a moment and turned around to look up at the window of her father's office. She saw him standing there staring down at her. Her brown eyes drifted down to the door where she spotted Natsu coming her way. A bright smile came onto her face, and Natsu swept her off her feet. She laughed happily as he spun her around and held her close. When he put her back down, he brushed her blonde hair from her face.

"I'm sorry about my father," Lucy said to him softly, but Natsu shook his head and leaned forward. He captured her lips in a warm and loving kiss, pulling her into his muscled body. Lucy smiled against the kiss and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

"I love you, Lucy," Natsu said when they broke apart. "You're father's answer will never change that." He picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Lucy smiled and nodded in understanding. She looked back to the window and saw that her father was still standing there, watching them. Bringing her fingers to her lips, she kissed them and blew him a kiss. "Bye, Daddy, I'm gonna marry that boy." She turned on her heels and ran to catch up with Natsu, jumping onto his back nearly causing him to fall.

Both of them laugh loudly and continued on there way.

Mr. Heartfilia watched his daughter go off with the love of her life and smiled weakly as they shrunk in the distance.


End file.
